Xander Berkeley
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York City, New York, U.S.IMDb profile | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1981–present | spouse = Sarah Clarke (m. 2002) | children = 2 }} Alexander Harper Berkeley (born December 16, 1955) is an American actor. He is known for his television roles of Sheriff Thomas McAllister on the crime drama The Mentalist, George Mason on the political thriller series 24, Percy Rose on the action thriller series Nikita, and the Man on The Booth At The End. His notable film roles include Todd Voight in Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Gregory in AMC's The Walking Dead and Trevor Lyle in Candyman. Early life and education Berkeley was born on December 16, 1955, in Brooklyn, New York, but has lived most of his life in New Jersey. He is of Scottish and English descent.https://mobile.twitter.com/xanderberkeley/status/451571915589570560?p=v He attended Hampshire College and worked in the theaters at the five-college system of which Hampshire was a part, including Smith, Mount Holyoke, Amherst, and the University of Massachusetts. Berkeley worked in the regional and repertory theaters in addition to off Broadway while living in New York. A casting agent saw Berkeley in a play written by Reynolds Price called Early Dark, and encouraged him to move to Hollywood.Xander Berkeley official website Career on the set of 24 in 2002]] Berkeley began playing roles in 1981, with early appearances in M*A*S*H, Cagney & Lacey, Remington Steele, Miami Vice, Moonlighting, and The A-Team. Although not becoming a household name, Berkeley's face was increasingly recognizable into the 1990s. His later television guest roles included The X-Files, CSI, ER, and Law & Order. On the big screen, Berkeley has appeared in North Country, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Mommie Dearest, Phoenix, Kick-Ass, A Few Good Men, The Rookie, Candyman, Apollo 13, Leaving Las Vegas, Gattaca, The Rock (uncredited), Air Force One, Sid and Nancy, Spawn, Amistad, Shanghai Noon, Barb Wire, and Timecode. Berkeley has the distinction of appearing in both the made-for-television film L.A. Takedown in 1989 and its 1995 critically acclaimed theatrical remake Heat, both directed by Michael Mann. Several of his earlier roles were in films by director Alex Cox. In 2001, Berkeley became a recurring guest star and later on a series regular on 24 in the role of George Mason, the head of the counter-terrorist unit. He portrayed the mysterious John Smith on the CBS drama Jericho. In 2010, he received one of his best-known roles, that of Percy Rose in the CW action-thriller series Nikita. He portrayed the character as a series regular in the show's first two seasons, as well as being the series' de facto main antagonist of its first two seasons. Berkeley was Sheriff Thomas McAllister on The Mentalist. Berkeley portrayed Gregory on AMC's The Walking Dead, originally in a guest role in season six, but was promoted as a series regular for season seven. Voice work Berkeley has provided voices for animated series such as Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Teen Titans, and Gargoyles. He voiced Quentin Beck/Mysterio in The Spectacular Spider-Man, Captain Atom in the animated movie Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, and Dr. Kirk Langstrom in Son of Batman. Awards In 2013, Berkeley won the Streamy Award "Best Male Performance, Drama" for his starring role in the acclaimed webseries, The Booth at the End. Personal life Berkeley is a painter and a sculptor, as well as a make-up artist. Berkeley met Sarah Clarke on the set of 24 in 2001, and married her the following year. Berkeley and Clarke live with their daughters, Olwyn Harper (born in 2006) and Rowan Amara (born in 2010), in Maine and in Los Angeles, California. Filmography Television Voice acting Film TV movies References External links * * * A conversation with Xander Berkeley * Xander Berkeley Interview at www.reviewgraveyard.com Category:1955 births Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Hampshire College alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Brooklyn Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Streamy Award winners